


Everyone Pitches In

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [91]
Category: Three Men and a Baby (1987)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes cooperation to make a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Pitches In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyricalnights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalnights/gifts).



“It’s a good thing Peter is an architect,” Sylvia said to Michael, as they watched Peter and Jack dismantling a wall. “If I tried to rearrange a space like this I’d probably bring down the roof. I’ll miss your painting, though.”

“I’ll do a new one,” Michael reassured her. “Something Mary will enjoy this time.” He reached down a finger to the baby, who took it and tried to fit it into her mouth.

“That’s why we keep them,” Jack contributed. “Peter fixes things; Michael decorates them.”

“And you?” Sylvia asked, amused.

“I give them stuff to fix and decorate!”


End file.
